When processing wood the best possible knowledge of each log 1 is essential to identify its optimum use. This requires a combination of several pieces of information: geometric structure of the log 1, presence of surface or inner defects, log 1 coefficient of elasticity, etc. The price of the log 1 may vary considerably based on these parameters.
To identify any defects one of the methods that can be used involves visual inspection of the log 1 so as to detect the presence of knots, cracks, etc.
Therefore, at present, when the quality of a log 1 has to be checked, a skilled operator carefully examines its outer surface (both the lateral surface and the surface of the two ends). Given the extended form of the log 1, the operator may either move all the way around the log 1, or observe it with the aid of mirrors positioned around it.
However, this known technology has several disadvantages.
Firstly, it is often impossible to examine the lower part of the log 1 on which it rests.
Secondly, the live visual inspection is a relatively lengthy process.
In addition, the analysis performed in this way is decisively affected by the capabilities of the operator, who must be able to analyse the log 1 in the best possible way in the shortest possible time, in particular where he can count only on reflected images which, inevitably, are affected by the substantially cylindrical shape of the log 1.
This method is also affected by any differences in lighting of the surface of the log 1 which may arise in the working environment.
The same type of problem occurs in general with all types of wood. However, as regards boards whose walls are all flat, this has been solved using algorithms (known), able to automatically examine the photographs of the various surfaces of the boards.
However, that method is not directly applicable to the case of logs because, with logs, any photograph of the lateral surface is affected by the curvature of the log 1 which distorts the view of it.